Always and Forever
by jeremygilbert12
Summary: Bella Swan lie about who she is because she was trying to hide away. Her real name is Bellathena Alana Mikealson. When her sister and brother came to get her. Bella and her siblings try to come together and be a family. But what would happen when the other people try to kill Bella. What will The mikealson siblings do.
1. Chapter 1

Bellathena Mikealson that is her real name but you may know her by Isabella Swan. She is getting really tired of feeding on blood bags. It has been a year since she moves away because her brother Niklaus wanted her to be safe. He told her that he couldn't handle her and Rebekah. Rebekah is Bellathena's twin sister and then she caught a sparkler vampire and how much she hated them. They were an abomination. Whatever witch made them sparkle wasn't supposed to. Bella ran out of the house and saw an empty street. She lay down on the street and pretend to be hurt and when she heard a car coming she smiled. The car stop suddenly and two people came out. They were passing through and Bellathena knew that one would miss them because they have no family left and that's when she acted. Bellathena got up really quick and drain the boy and let him drop to the floor and then she went to the girl and sank her teeth into the girl's neck. Bellathena didn't even compel them to not scream she loves it when he victims like to struggle that is one of the many traits her family have.

"I suggest you stop before we kill you there is 7 of us and only one of you we can take you out before anyone can blink," Esme said to the girl she never knew. Bellathena laughed and turned around.

"You think you can take me out, I would like you guys to try," Bella said laughing. Edward stares at Bella in shock. The sun was coming up and the sun blaze down on Bella. The Cullens watch in amazement when Bella didn't sparkle. "What kind of vampire are you,"

"First I need to bury my victims and hide their cars in the lake," Bella said. "I will meet you at your house in 20 minutes,"

At the Cullens.

"How can Bell a be a vampire and how can she not sparkle like us," Edward said.

"Son, there are other vampires that burn in the sun and they have to wear this special ring or bracelet or necklace to protect them, we are what they call an abomination, Vampire aren't supposed to sparkle," Carlisle said. That's why there are so few of us left, The Mikealson siblings hunted us down and killed us, The Volturi and we and the Denali covens are left and two others are left, I don't know how that is came to be because we would have gotten something from Alice,"

"She can't because we are protected from you unnatural powers," Bella said standing in the door way. "Now I will tell you everything a about my past,"

"Go on," Edward growled at her.

"My name isn't Isabella Marie Swan, It's Bellathena Alena Mikealson, I was born in the 10th century and a few years of living with werewolves and my little brother Henrik died my mother made us into vampires," Bella said

"How can your mother do that didn't she think about your souls," Edward yelled.

"My soul is still intact Edward Cullen, my heart still beats and I still have a choice to keep my humanity or shut it off and me and my twin sister Rebekah turn off ours when our mother was killed by our father," Bella said and she kept telling her story and she finish up. "And that's why I'm leaving to go to Mystic Falls that is where my family is at,"

"NO, Bella why would you go back to this Niklaus after all he has done, if you would have told us all them we could have taken him,"

"NO, YOU WILL NOT DO THAT, NIKLAUS IS MY BROTHER AND NO MATTER WHAT HE HAS DONE HE IS MY FAMILY AND I LOVE HIM," Bella yelled at the Cullens.

"Well, and I thought here that you will hate me forever, Bellathena," Niklaus said to his sister. Bella turned around and saw her brother there.

"NIKKY," Bella said and ran to her brother almost knocking her brother to the ground.

"You know how much I hate that name Bells," Klaus said to his sister. "And there is someone who has been waiting to see you,"

"Hello sister," Rebekah said. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"A wing do you like it," Bella asked her sister.

"No, take it off," Rebekah said to her sister. Bella nodded and toke the wing off her blonde hair fell down to the length was Rebekah hair was. And then Bella toke out her color contacts and her blue eyes appear,"

The Cullens stared at shock with Bella's change. Edward more.

"Bella, we need to go now, Mother is back and she wants us to be a family, she couldn't find your location so Bekah and I here sneak away and came to get you," Klaus said.

"Silas is here and we need to protect our witches," Klaus said to his little sister.

"Why what is happening to her," Bella said

"Silas wants her to break the supernatural side and let everyone come back and that includes father and Mother,"

"Then we need to stop this Silas because if he is what Kol says he is then he is the key to bring down this side," Bella said. "I don't need my clothes I can share with Bekah like we always have for the last thousands years,"

"Oh and we can go shopping and get clothes you wouldn't believe what women wear these days,"

"Oh I know the dress like sluts and strut around like they own the place around them, Ha if they only knew that we found this world, Then we will know who will own this world," Bella said giving her sister a sinister smile. "Like Klaus I own whole town,"

"Bella, if the Volturi finds out about this they will kill you and your family," Carlisle said to her.

"Carlisle we are older than those abominations we can take them out like that," Bella said snapping her fingers.

"Thena, let's go we need to get back soon," Rebekah said. Thena is what Rebekah could get away from calling her that. But if her other siblings call her that they would have a broken spine.

"Yeah Thena let's go," Klaus said smiling with a wide smile. Bella growled and sped other to Klaus and broke his spine and crack his leg. "GOD, I hate it when you do that,"

"Well you should know that only Bekah can get away from calling me that, like me and her can get away from calling you Nikky,"

Klaus got up and walk away from his sister.

"Yeah and you two got Mikeal's temper too, And you two are good a torture as well, Damon was in so much pain when you two were done with him, He couldn't walk without wincing for two months,"

"YEAH," Bella and Rebekah yelled giving each other high fives. "That's us The Mikealson Sister want someone torture call us up and we will having them begging for mercy,"

The two sister's bow as Klaus gave them a round of applause. The Cullens couldn't help but stare at Bella. She isn't the one she the Bella they knew anymore.

"Bella what happen to you, since your siblings came back you are a different person," Emmett said.

"That was just an act, I had to play up so if my Father or Mother found me they wouldn't know if it was me, They would probably think I had a kid before I was a vampire and hid it from the family,"

"Ok, let's go now," Klaus stated. Bella nodded and the three Mikealson siblings left in a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

When the three siblings got to Mystic falls two hours later. Rebekah pulled her sister towards the Mystic Grill.

"Ok, Thena this place is where everyone goes and hangs out and plays pool and those people over there are the one that killed Finn and Kol," Rebekah said pointing to Elena and her friends. Bella growled and the smile. Rebekah loops her arm around Bella's and the two sisters walked over to them. Bella sat down at the table with them.

"Um who are you," Damon asked looking at Bella.

"Ohh, Well My name is Bellathena Mikealson, you killed two of my brothers, and trust me if you kill anymore of my family I'll make sure you regret it, and I'm worst then Nikky," Bella answered them.

"Who's Nikky," Stefan asked.

"Klaus, me and Rebekah always got away calling him Nikky," Bella smile sweetly. "Now, leave my family alone, now all I have to do now is find Katerina and Tatia and then my brothers wont weep,"

"Tatia, The original doppelganger she is alive," Rebekah said.

"Yeah, dad killed me first when I turned and then before mother could kill Tatia I let her feed on my blood and once mother killed her, she turned and fled the village," Bella said. She knew that Klaus would be happy that Tatia is alive.

"Bells Klaus won't let Katerina back," Rebekah said to her sister.

"Ohh he will if Tatia life is at hand," Bella said. Rebekah laughed and she and Bella left the grill. The two sisters began acting like little kids giggling and running around. Everyone in town saw Rebekah having a good time and smile. They knew that she wasn't always happy. They all tried to be her friend. But she wouldn't even acknowledge them. They felt bad for her because she lived in that big house all by herself. Now that they found out she had a sister and that her sister is with her they couldn't be more than happy.

Meanwhile at the Mystic Grill.

"That Bella is going to be trouble," Damon said to everyone. Elena was in deep thought. She didn't think Bella was going to be mean. She means it because she heard that Bella saved Tatia her thousand times great grandmother. Elena couldn't help but smile. "Elena are you even listening to us, we need to find a way to kill Bella,"

"Why, I mean you aren't going to succeed Bella is much stronger than all of us, And 4 of us are vampires," Elena said. But Elena couldn't wait till she meets her thousand times great grandmother. "And I'm not going to help you guys kill her, Think about Rebekah won't go around killing anyone anymore, Rebekah is happy and she will probably leave us alone and won't be around so much,"

"With Bella and I for one want that for her, and I can't wait till Tatia and Katherine comes back, I will be with a family again," Elena said to everyone at the table.

"I thought you wanted to kill Katherine," Damon said.

"I did but I understand why she did the things she done, I mean I did the exact same thing,"

"Aww, well isn't this so sweet, I didn't know you care for me so much," Katherine said to Elena. Elena smile at Katherine.

"Well we are the same no matter what people say; we lost our family and everything else, and you are my family and we need to stick together,"

Katherine smile and sat down next to Elena. Then they all came up with a story why Katherine is looking like Elena and everything else. Then Elena told her about Bella and how that Tatia is alive. Katherine listen with care. Because her freedom was in this plan. Katherine like this plan and wanted to help. But Elena stopped her and said that if Klaus founds out that she is here then she would be killed.

At the Mikealson sister's house.

"Well this is my house, Elijah's house is 20 miles from the west and Klaus house is 30 miles north, and Kol house which is being use by Elena and Katerina is 50 miles south, Finn never brought a house," Rebekah said. "Since Kol die I put his house up on the market and Elena and Katerina brought it,"

Bella listened. She was glad that her sister had made a life for herself here in Mystic Falls. Even though the kids at the school hated her. But now that Bella is going to school. She was going to surprise her sister the next day when she shows up in history class. I had to go there the next morning and compel the women to put me in the system. This is what I hated coming back to school only when there is a month till graduation and with everything going on Bella doesn't know if she can handle it. Her mother somehow came back from the dead and still hell bent on killing the rest of her family. But Bella wanted to kill her mother.

"Thena," Rebekah said to her sister.

"Yes Bekah,"

"I want to be human and Klaus and Elijah thought it is a dumb idea to be one,"

"Well, Bekah you always wanted to have a family and kids," Bella said to her sister. "If you want to be human then you should,"

"You know I never had any trouble talking to you about this stuff or anything else,"

"That's because we are sisters, Bekah," Bella answered. "And you had Nikky and EJ to talk to and they are stinky boys,"

"Well we love you too Lena," Elijah said to his sister. And he and he only could call her Lena. They were certain nicknames that her sibling could call her and they alone were allowed to do that. There was Bena Henrik could only call her that. Ella Niklaus could call her that. Bellathena that's what Finn calls her and he could only call her that. Well her parents did when she got into trouble. Thena Rebekah can call her that. And B is what Kol could call her that. Her parents called her Bella. And that was all she would allow for them to call her. And over the past hundred years when Niklaus when he even dare to call her Thena he would get his spine broken and be paralyze for a few seconds.

The four siblings all sat down and act like little kids again. They all sat down and talk and talk and play games. In the distance Damon and everyone was staring at the Scene they were watching. Katherine saw that Klaus was acting human and everything else.

"Guys let not do tear them apart, now that the four of them are together they are stronger and much more fearful," Katherine said. "I remember them like this when I first met them, they will kill anyone who hurts any of them,"

Damon wasn't listening he just want to kill these originals and be done with the lot of them. But he looked at Bella and shivers. He didn't want her to come after him. He asks his vampire friends about her and they told him that she is worse than Klaus when it comes to kill people. He heard that she actually make their immortal lives a living hell. He was told that Bella will stalk them and let herself being seen. Then she would capture them torture the vampire for a few years and then she will drain them of blood and by putting stakes in their wounds so their wound won't heal as fast and then she would let them go and repeat the cycle till the vampire go crazy commits suicide.

"You know what Bella is capable of you heard stories about her," Katherine said pulling Damon and Stefan along with her back home. They both growled and ran back to their house.


End file.
